


Devil is in the Details

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Minor Character Death, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Apophis notices something small that could have big consequences.





	Devil is in the Details

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shoulder_Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/gifts).



Bolla Smok had never been one to stay in contact, not with the people living in their area or with their fellow dragons. Always secluded. The university under their patronage monument of that isolation.

It is the antithesis of how Apophis had always approached things, making it possible for anyone to gain audience or interaction with them, even if this had come considerably more complicated and dangerous over the centuries.

It wasn’t a bad thing that they were at such opposite, it had been the balance needed back then in Rome. It had, however, deteriorated their relationship over time, not to outright animosity, but a detachment.

How odd then that it was Apophis who had noticed the change in Bolla Smok’s infrequent correspondence and none of the others. But the change was clear and stark as a wrong row of corns in a vast field. A lack perhaps of mention of their favoured humans, a change from Marie Curie to Curie alone, something small and simple.

Curious indeed, and perhaps something that Apophis would like to see play out, would like to see how far those humans under their care have come and would go to reacquire their own freedom.


End file.
